Final Fantasy X: The Hypno Zapper
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: With Sin long since defeated, the Hypno Zapper has found a new hero in the world of Spira, non other than Tidus, who has come back thanks to a combination of ancient Magic and love his friends have for him.


-Age of characters-

Tidus: Age 17

Yuna: Age 17

Rikku: Age 16

Wakka: Age 24

Lulu: Age 23

.

.

.

The Eternal Calm, an event that could not have been accomplished without the help of seven individuals who had began a journey to defeat Sin, starting off as strangers, but wound up as close friends in the end.

Tidus, Wakka, Yuna, Kimahri, Lulu, Auron and Rikku.

And while the defeat of Sin was a time of joy for many across all of Spira, for Yuna and the others, it was a hard way of saying goodbye to Tidus and Auron, for they were mere dreams of the Fayth and disappeared, fading away to the Farplane.

But after time had passed, the remaining five heroes soon went their own ways.

Wakka and Lulu headed back to Besaid Village where they soon admitted their feelings for each other and got married.

Kimahri had left Yuna's side to return to Mt. Gagazet where he became the new Elder of the Ronso tribe.

Rikku traveled all over Spira, salvaging Machina and teaching those not of Al Bhed blood on how to use them.

And while she was proud she had managed to overcome her fear of thunder by camping out in the Thunder Plains, the Al Bhed girl's greatest accomplishment was becoming an all-powerful Mage.

And it was all thanks to Lulu, who happily took her on as her apprentice, teaching Rikku all she could about Magic.

Lastly, Yuna had become a High Summoner and an inspiration to countless citizens across Spira thanks to her determination to make Spira a true place of peace after all the destruction Sin had caused.

But behind her great position of power and often-cheery attitude, there were times sadness would overcome her, as she'd remember her fallen hero, the one who had claimed her heart.

Remembering when she was in the Macalania Woods spring with Tidus, sharing their loving kiss helped Yuna forget her problems and made her wish she could feel that way once more.

To feel his loving embrace and his warm and inviting lips once more.

"Yunie! Hey, Yunie!"

Yuna was brought out of her thoughts, opening her eyes to see she was resting on Besaid's beach, while Rikku was running over to her and had a big smile on her face.

Tough happy to see her friend, Yuna had to ask. "Rikku? What are you doing here?"

"Wakka and Lulu said you'd be here. So I came to check on you." Rikku replied, before the blonde asked. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Yuna replied as a small smile appeared on her face, though Rikku could see through Yuna and knew that the High Summoner was lying.

"Are you sure?" Rikku asked, before commenting. "You don't seem like you are."

Yuna's smile faded as she pulled her legs up, wrapped her arms around them and looked down, with a solemn expression.

"You miss him, don't you?" Rikku then asked, referring to Tidus, which made Yuna reply with a simple nod.

"I miss him too." Rikku admitted, before she smiled and said. "But I think I have a way for us to see him again, and I can't do it without you."

Hearing Rikku's words removed Yuna from her depressive state, before she arose to her feet and asked in high hopes. "Are you saying you can bring Tidus back from the Farplane?"

"Yep!" Rikku replied, happy to see Yuna's mood had changed, before she pulled out an ancient looking tome, and then explained. "While I was in the Bikanel Desert, searching for Machina parts, I found this old book buried deep under the sands. It seems some Al Bhed in the past were more skilled in Magic over Machina."

"And with this spell, we can bring back those we cared about deeply back from the Farplane." Rikku said, turning to the pages of the tome, until she had found what she was looking for and showed the spell to Yuna, which made the High Summoner smile.

"That's amazing." Yuna said, before asking Rikku. "But why do you need me for?"

"While I can translate the spell, it takes up a lot of Magic to use. I've tried several times getting through it but I always wind up drained of most my energy and then I pass out. That's why I need your skills as a High Summoner to help me." Rikku explained in reply.

Without a second thought, Yuna nodded and replied. "Of course, Rikku. I'd be glad to offer my services."

"And you can count me in too." Yuna and Rikku then heard a familiar female voice say, making them turn to see Lulu and Wakka walking up to them.

"Wakka? Lulu? How long have you been standing there?" Yuna asked.

"Long enough." Wakka replied, before he then asked Rikku in an elevated tone. "So is it true, can you really bring back people from the Farplane?"

Scratching the back of her head, Rikku replied in a tone full of discomfort. "Kinda... See the spell can only work on those who were recently sent to the Farplane. Those who have dwelled there for too long cannot return."

Hearing that, Wakka's mood changed as he then said in a less cheerful reply. "I see."

"Wakka, I'm sorry." Yuna said, as she knew Wakka wished to see his brother again, making Wakka smile at Yuna's concern, before replying. "It's ok. As much as I miss him, I know Chappu is doing fine in the Farplane."

"And at least we can get back Tidus, ya?'" He then asked Rikku, making the Al Bhed girl smile and nod in reply.

"Well then, let's get started." Lulu then suggested, making Yuna and Rikku nod in reply.

-Sometime later-

After Rikku had set up everything for the spell to work, she, Yuna and Lulu were standing in a circular formation, ready to bring back Tidus from the Farplane.

"You guys ready?" Rikku asked, making Yuna and Lulu nod in reply. "Then let's get this party started!"

While Yuna and Lulu focused their Magic through their right hands, Rikku opened the ancient book up and read the spell aloud.

"Knayd cbenedc uv dra Farplane, rayn sa huf. Yllabd drec Sykel cu Spira lyh pa pmaccat fedr dra nadinh uv uin vneaht. Tidus, nadinh vnus dra Vynbmyha yht pylg du Farplane yht pylg du Spira frana oui pamuhk."

While Rikku continued her chant, she, alongside Yuna and Lulu began to perspire as they felt great surges of Magic being drained from their beings and into the centre of Rikku's ring formation, which took form as a small yellow sphere.

As Yuna, Rikku and Lulu kept supplying the sphere with their Magic, they all watched on as the sphere began to expand and reshape, taking on a more humanoid form.

The spell was taking a lot out of them, but determined to bring Tidus back, the three continued to keep going, supplying more Magic, as they were not going to quit on Tidus, each other or themselves.

And soon, their efforts and determination paid off as the light dispersed and a human shaped form remained in the centre of Rikku's Magic ring, amazing Wakka, Yuna, Rikku and Lulu to see they had done the impossible.

They had brought Tidus back from the Farplane.

Unable to hold back, Yuna ran over to Tidus' form and embraced the blond.

"Tidus." She whispered, before having to ask. "Are you real?"

"I think so." Tidus replied, still amazed he was back in Spira and no longer in the dream-like world he came from, before he too was unable to hold back his emotions, returned Yuna's embrace with a deep and loving kiss.

Feeling Tidus kiss her filled Yuna with the same warmth she experienced from their first kiss, making her give in and kiss Tidus back with the same amount of love he was giving to her.

And as they continued, Rikku, Wakka and Lulu watched on, happy to see their friend again, as well as seeing the pair showing their love, before Tidus broke from the kiss and asked. "Do I pass?"

Yuna nodded in reply and said happily as she began to cry tears of joy. "You're back."

"I am back." Tidus replied, before embracing and kissing Yuna once more.

However, Tidus and Yuna quickly broke from their embrace as a gold coloured portal opened up before them.

"Hey Rikku, is this part of your Magic?" Wakka asked Rikku, who shook her head in reply, as she was just as confused as the rest of her friends, before a backpack then emerged from the portal.

-In the realm of Hyrule, moments ago-

Link, Lana and Cia were standing atop Valley Peak to continue the tradition of the Hypno Zapper, in which Lana and Cia focused their magic at the Gate of Time, where Lana's body was enveloped in a light blue aura and her Triforce mark began to glow powerfully, while Cia's form was consumed in a dark red.

The pair fired all the concentrated magic at Gate, causing it to open up once more, allowing Link to toss the bag inside, before the Gate of time closed for its final time.

"It is done, Master." Lana said as she wrapped her arms around Link and embraced the right side of his chest.

"And I'm sure the next hero will be as lucky as you to receive such a reward." Cia stated in a loving tone, massaging the left side of Link's chest with her left hand.

Lana and Cia continued to embrace him, before the blue haired sorceress suggested. "We should go now Master. The others must be waiting for you to return."

In reply, Link nodded his head, walking down the steps with a smile on his face, knowing that the next hero would soon too share in a similar life to his, as well as the thought of the beautiful and sexy princesses waiting for him back in his bedroom.

-Back in Spira-

"What in the...? Where did that thing come from?" Rikku questioned, still confused as she watched the portal then close up and vanish.

"I dunno, but do ya think we'll get some answers if we take a look inside?" Wakka asked, before wanting a second opinion from his better half. "What do you think, Lu?"

"It's worth a try." Lulu replied.

"Allow me." Tidus offered, before he picked up the bag, unzipped it and then removed the contents, which included two scrolls that were both tied with green coloured ribbons tied around them.

A strange disc shape that had 'To Yusei Fudo' written on it, as well as 'Or any other hero' beneath.

But most intriguing was a device that Rikku recognized to be of Al Bhed origin and looked to be some sort of blaster, which the Al Bhed girl picked up and examined.

"Any idea of what all this is?" Yuna asked Rikku in a curious tone.

"From the looks of it, this device was made by the Al Bhed. But I'm sure you'll get more answers from those." Rikku replied, referring to the two scrolls.

"Good idea." Tidus said in reply, picking up the older looking scroll, untying it and reading the messages aloud to those he came close to care for.

To whoever receives this. If you are reading this letter that means you are the hero or heroes of your world and are meant to receive this gift. This is a hypnosis gun, also known as the Al Bhed Hypno Zapper and was made to give those of pure hearts a better life, it made my life much better and I hope it does the same for you.

Signed 'A friend.'

I know all this seems quite confusing and believe me, I was confused about this thing myself, when the Hypno Zapper landed in my world. I wasn't sure if this was some kind of joke or something, but what our 'friend' says is true. The Hypno Zapper was meant for people like us, heroes who have saved our world from great evils and deserve a great reward. Hope you have as much fun with this gift as I did.

–Davis Motomiya.

First, I'd like to say if you're reading this that means the Gate Of Destiny worked and you are meant to have this. Second, What the others are saying is true. The 'Hypno Zapper' was made for those who have shown they are heroes by saving their World from evil forces. I didn't understand any of this at first and most likely you're unsure about all this too, but it will make more sense to you sooner or later and I'm sure you'll enjoy what the 'Hypno Zapper' will do for you.

–Takato Matsuki.

Seeing more was written on the back, Tidus flipped the scroll over and continued.

I'm going to keep this as short as possible. The name's Marcus Damon and every message you've read is true. Everyone who had the Hypno Zapper before me did use its power to make their lives better, as I used it to my make life and Agumon's, my Digimon partner, life better. It really does have the power to hypnotize people and so much more. With the Hypno Zapper, Agumon and I were both able to win the hearts of the girls of our dreams and so much more. We both have girls that we love and who love us back, it truly made both our lives better and I know it will do the same for you and those you love, hero.

Like the heroes before me, my life too was improved by the power of the Hypno Zapper, just as I know it will improve yours. There was a time in my life when I was just a Duelist and an engineer who lived in the Satellite, a place where people were looked down upon, just because we had nothing, but whatever we could find. However, one night I managed to escape to New Domino City and after a few 'incidents', I learnt that I was destined to become one of several Signers, guardians of my world, who would act as a team to protect my world from the evil forces that wished to destroy it. And some time after I stopped an apocalyptic future from happening I received not only a new home for my heroics, but I was also given the Hypno Zapper from an 'old friend' and with it's power I was given a new and better life, one that I never dreamed of and your life will hopefully go the same way.

–Yusei Fudo.

You may think that what you've read is unbelievable, but where I come from, I've saved two galaxies from alien warriors, heavily armed robotic troopers and maniacal super villains, so anything is possible. And if you're reading this that means the Hypno Zapper has chosen you to have a change in their life, because you're a hero in someway or another. One last thing, my pal Clank translated each function on the Hypno Zapper and placed it on the disc, so you're gonna need a Holovid or other device compatible with the disc, otherwise you'll have to learn about the Hypno Zapper's functions the hard way.

–Good luck, Ratchet.

And finally, there was a message that was somewhat illiterate, but still readable, said: Hypno Zapper worked for previous heroes, just as it did me in my world and will do for you.

–Crash Bandicoot.

With the first scroll read, Tidus undid the ribbon of the second scroll and read the messages upon it.

Whoever you are don't doubt yourself or your abilities. If you got the Hypno Zapper that means you are a definite hero and were meant for greatness in your universe.

–Yugi Muto.

Just as all the heroes before me had faith I would use the Hypno Zapper to benefit not only my life but also the lives of those I care for, I know you'll be a hero and do the same.

–Ash Ketchum.

I'm not really much of a writer, so all I can say is 'good luck and have fun'. Feel the Flow!

–Yuma Tsukumo.

And on the very bottom of the second scroll was a message, which said: If you're anything like me, than you deserve the Hypno Zapper, and just like all those who used its power to make their lives and the lives of those they love better, I know you'll do the same.

–Ichigo Kurosaki.

And lastly, on the back were five final messages.

The words which the heroes wrote speak the truth, as the Hypno Zapper's power does indeed work and shall do as those before me promised, just as I promise you.

–Link.

Hypno Zapper works. / Its power is now all yours. / Best of luck, hero.

–Zer0.

The Hypno Zapper is the real deal! It worked wonders on my sidekick, Jak, and gave him the chance to be with the women he loves and it improved my relationship with my girl for the better. I know it'll do the same to you, fellow heroes.

–Orange Lightning.

After receiving the Hypno Zapper I was amazed at this and that there were worlds beyond my own with heroes just like my friends and myself. The Hypno Zapper changed my perception of my world and I hope it does the same. Best of luck

–Shulk.

If the proof of all these heroes doesn't convince you, than I don't know what will. Either way I know you'll use the Hypno Zapper to its full potential like I did.

–Tagiru Akashi.

Hey hero, if you were anything like me you'll be quite confused with all this. But from this hero to another, you have my word that this is all true.

–Fox McCloud.

After Tidus had finished reading, he was amazed, as too were Yuna and the others.

Curious, Wakka turned to Rikku and asked the blonde. "So Rikku, that thing legit?"

Rikku nodded in reply.

"Whoever made this was a genius." Rikku commented in an impressed tone, having no idea who the Al Bhed was who made it, before she had to admit. "But there are some symbols and images I don't understand."

"Is there anyway to see if the Hypno Zapper works?" Yuna then asked.

In reply, Rikku then began cycling through the modes of the Hypno Zapper, until she came across an mode that was written in Al Bhed, 'Dra Pnaycd Ahryhlasahd Suta', in which Rikku confused her friends as the blonde suddenly aimed the Hypno Zapper at Yuna and fired a mulit-coloured wave of energy at the High Summoner, who let out a moan as her body began to feel funny.

And after the ray of the Hypno Zapper had worn off, everyone, especially Yuna, was stunned to see that the High Summoner's breasts had grown and expanded, from a B-Cup to a D-Cup.

Seeing the change in her body, Yuna asked in a shocked tone, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she covered her chest. "Rikku, what have you done?"

"Sorry Yunie but I couldn't resist." Rikku giggled, for the Al Bhed girl had just used 'The Breast Enhancement Mode' on Yuna.

"And I just prove it works, right?" Rikku then asked, only for Wakka to place his hand on the Hypno Zapper and then say to Rikku in reply. "It just proves you cannot be trusted with it."

"Hey! I'm not finished playing with that!" Rikku yelled as Wakka was trying to grab and take the Hypno Zapper away from the blonde.

But as Rikku and Wakka continued fighting over it, their hands kept bumping the dials, until it landed on an image of a blank eyed person.

Watching them fight, Tidus was about to step in and stop them.

But before either knew what happened, their fighting caused them to pull the trigger, in which they accidently fired another multi-coloured wave of energy that hit Tidus, causing Tidus' eyes to then turn blank, as well as his expression, as he fell under the influence of the Hypno Zapper.

Upon seeing what they had done, Rikku and Wakka stopped their fighting, both releasing their hold on the Hypno Zapper, as Wakka then asked Tidus in a worried tone. "Hey Tidus, you alright?"

However, Tidus didn't reply and remained in a catatonic state.

"It's ok. I can fix this." Rikku offered, only for Wakka to say. "Yeah right. It's your fault he's like this."

"My fault?" Rikku questioned, before saying in a defensive tone. "If you hadn't tried to take the Hypno Zapper from me, this wouldn't have happened."

"Enough!" Yuna suddenly yelled, as she then said, showing great concern for Tidus. "Now's not the time for blame."

Looking at Tidus, just standing in place like a statue, Lulu spoke up.

"Yuna's right. We must work with each other, rather than against in order to help Tidus." She said, making Rikku and Wakka look at each other and nod in agreement.

"You're right, Lu." Wakka replied, picking up the Hypno Zapper and handing it to Rikku and telling the blonde. "If anyone can find a way to reverse this, it's you."

Rikku smiled from seeing Wakka's trust in her restored, before she turned her attention on the Hypno Zapper, turning the dials in the hopes of finding a function to release Tidus from their accidental control.

Thinking she had found a mode that would help, Rikku soon spoke up. "I think I found something."

Aiming the Hypno Zapper at Tidus, Rikku then instructed. "Tidus, listen to me, I command you to wake up!"

Rikku then pulled the trigger and fired another energy wave at Tidus, which caused Tidus' eyes to swirl and 'change colours' for a moment, before they returned to normal.

"Tidus!" Yuna called in concern, before she asked as the brunette embracing him. "Are you alright?"

"Never better." Tidus replied as he smiled at Yuna, which made her smile back and embrace him tighter, thinking she had lost him again.

Seeing Yuna so worried, Tidus tried to comfort Yuna, before he said. "And I now know what those other heroes meant by making their lives better."

"You do?" Lulu asked, before saying. "Then I think it'd be best if you took it."

"No argument from me." Wakka said in agreement.

"Or me." Rikku added in a more cheerful tone, before handing the Hypno Zapper to Tidus, after he and Yuna broke from their embrace.

However, Rikku had set the Hypno Zapper to 'Dra Sycdan Sygan Bnuknys', better known as 'The Master Maker Program', believing it would give her control over Tidus and allow her to command him to remove the effects of the Hypno Zapper on him.

However, Rikku was oblivious as to what she had actually done or what Tidus would do next.

But then the blonde was to receive an answer when Tidus began cycling through the modes of the Hypno Zapper, coming across 'The Breast Enhancement Mode' once again, before Tidus then aimed the Hypno Zapper at the Al Bhed girl and fired another mulit-coloured wave of energy that hit Rikku.

And after the ray had worn off, Rikku was left speechless to see that her breasts had grown, expanded and were now around the same size as Yuna's.

"Tidus!" Rikku yelled.

"What? Just a little payback for Yuna." Tidus replied slyly, making Yuna giggle a little at seeing Rikku now embarrassed, before the blonde commented. "I never should've helped you learn Al Bhed."

"Ok, that's enough." Lulu then interrupted, before saying. "Wakka, Rikku, I think it's time we leave."

Even though Rikku was still a little mad at Tidus for messing with her, Rikku had missed him as much as the others and had to ask. "Why? We just got Tidus back."

"I know, but I'm sure he and Yuna wish to have some time alone to get better acquainted." Lulu replied, smiling at Yuna, who smiled back.

"Farewell." Lulu then said, winking at Yuna, before she turned and walked away, followed by Wakka.

"Catch you guys later." Wakka said, making Tidus and Yuna nod in reply, which made Wakka smile back and leave too.

"Bye Tidus. Bye Yunie." Rikku said in a cheerful tone as she was about to leave, only for Tidus to then call out her name, making the blonde turn and ask. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering a few things and was hoping you and Yuna could help answer them for me?" Tidus asked in reply, turning the dials on the Hypno Zapper as he spoke.

"Of course." Yuna replied, with Rikku nodding in agreement.

"So what did you want to know?" Rikku asked.

A sly smile appeared on Tidus' face, confusing Yuna and Rikku.

And their confusion was heightened when Tidus suddenly aimed the Hypno Zapper at Yuna.

"Tidus, what are you...?" Yuna began to say, but was cut in her sentence when Tidus then fired a blast of multi-coloured energy that hit the High Summoner and caused her Heterochromic eyes to dull and glaze over, before quickly turning to Rikku and firing a second blast at her, placing the Al Bhed girl in the same entranced state as Yuna.

With Yuna and Rikku at his command, Tidus decided to get some answers to the questions he had.

"Yuna, while I was gone, how much did you miss me?" He asked.

"I missed you everyday... And everyday, I wished to see you one more time..." Yuna replied in a distant tone, before adding in a more cheerful tone. "And now that you're back, I've never been so happy..."

"I would give anything to make sure you'd stay..." Yuna said, intriguing Tidus and making him ask. "Even if that meant becoming my slave?"

Through her entranced mind, Yuna nodded and replied in an honest and heartfelt tone. "Yes... I see you not just as my love, but also my Master..."

Tidus smiled upon hearing Yuna's love and submissiveness to him, he then turned to Rikku and asked. "And what about you, Rikku? How do you feel about me?"

"I love you too... You are smart, brave, strong and quite handsome... for a human that is... And I too would give anything to be yours'." Rikku admitted in reply.

With their feelings revealed, Tidus smiled as he then turned the dials on the Hypno Zapper, until it was set on 'Dra Lusbmada Muja Cmyja Bnuknys', 'The Complete Love Slave Program', and then fired.

-Several minutes later: Upcoming Lemon-

Learning of their feelings towards Tidus, the three had returned to Besaid Village, where they entered a large hut, which belonged to Yuna, and made their way into the bedroom, where the three of them stripped down to their underwear, before Tidus engaged Yuna in a deep and passionate kiss.

After several minutes, the pair broke from their kiss and stared lustfully into each other's eyes, before Tidus gently pushed Yuna onto the bed, climbing on top of her as he then pressed his lips against her lips in another loving kiss, while Rikku sat on the end of the bed and happily watched.

When Tidus and Yuna released from the kiss, he then took of his shirt, revealing his well-developed chest and muscles to Yuna and Rikku, before relieving Yuna of her bra, exposing her voluptuous breasts and leaving the High Summoner in just her panties, making Tidus to blush as he admired Yuna's beautiful body.

"Does my body please you, Master?" Yuna asked in a loving tone, in which Tidus replied by nodding his head, before moving his head down to Yuna's neck and began to kiss and lick her neck, causing the brunette to giggle and moan in pleasure.

And Yuna's pleasure was heightened as Tidus then moved down to her left breast and started to lick her left nipple, before Tidus continued as he began to suck Yuna's nipple, while placing his left hand on her right breast and started to massage and fondle it.

"Master... Oh, Master that... Ah... That feels so good...!" Yuna moaned out in pleasure as Tidus continued to suck and rub her breasts.

And as much as she was loving the pleasure her Master was giving, Yuna soon gently placed her hands on the sides of Tidus' head, removing his talented mouth and tongue away from her breasts, as the brunette then moved her hands down from Tidus' face to his hips, relieving Tidus of shorts and leaving him in just a pair of black coloured boxers.

And with no hesitation, Yuna removed Tidus' boxers, leaving him completely naked, revealing his eight-inch penis to both Yuna and Rikku, making both girls blush at the sight of it.

"Oh, Master, you cock is so big and I think I know how to make it feel good." Yuna said in a warm and submissive tone as she then lowered her head to Tidus' erect manhood, before taking her Master's cock into her and began to suck him off, causing him to groan out in pleasure. "Yuna... That feels so good... Ah... You are... Ah... doing an amazing job...!"

As Yuna continued, Tidus could feel he was going to cum soon, making him say. "Yuna... I can't... Ah... I can't hold it... I'm cumming...!"

And several minutes later, Tidus groaned out loudly, causing him to release his load into Yuna's mouth, which she managed to swallow.

After removing his manhood from Yuna's mouth, Tidus decided to return the pleasure as he then grabbed Yuna by her hips, returning them to their original positions, removing her panties as he did, before lowering his head down to Yuna's vagina, which was quite wet from all the 'excitement', in which Tidus then started to lash out at Yuna's womanhood.

"Oh, Master... Master... That's so good... Oh, yes...!" Yuna moaned out, loving the pleasure.

But soon, Yuna was unable to take it.

And just like Tidus, Yuna let out a loud cry of pleasure as she had her orgasm and released her sexual fluids into Tidus's mouth.

When Tidus was done, he licked his lips, moved his head up to Yuna's and told her in a sweet and loving tone. "You taste as sweet as you look."

Yuna couldn't help but to giggle at her Master's compliment, before she returned her attention back on their love making, spread her legs apart, revealing her pussy to Tidus once again and awaited for her Master to enter her.

And while he was tempted, Tidus had to ask. "Yuna, are you sure?"

"I am. I love you so much, Master and I want to show it. "Please, make love to me." Yuna replied in a loving tone.

Without needing another word, Tidus nodded as he then inserted his manhood into Yuna's pussy, causing her to moan out in pleasure from the amazing sensation of Tidus' member stretching the walls of her pussy out. "Master, it... it feels amazing... Ah... Don't stop...!"

Tidus then let out his own groan of ecstasy, feeling the wetness of Yuna's vagina and the tightness of her pussy, clamping down on his manhood, giving Tidus great amounts of pleasure.

"Oh, Yuna... You're so wonderful... Ah... It's great...!" Tidus groaned out in pleasure as he and Yuna continued to make love.

For another hour Tidus and Yuna continued, sharing another love filled kiss as they continued making love.

However, both of their movements soon turned frantic as their climaxes drew closer and closer, making Tidus break from the kiss and groan out in warning. "Yuna, I... I can't... Ah... I can't hold on... I'm going to come soon...!"

Hearing that, Yuna replied. "Yes... Ah... Yes, Master... Me too ...Ah...!"

And soon enough, Yuna couldn't take anymore, before the High Summoner screamed out Tidus' name in pure ecstasy as she came, releasing her cum all over Tidus' manhood.

"Yuna!" Tidus groaned out after feeling Yuna's climax and came, filling Yuna with his seed.

With their climaxes over, both collapsed onto the bed, with Tidus removing his dick from Yuna's threshold, followed by him rolling onto his back, followed by Yuna who snuggled up upon her Master's chest happily.

Tidus and Yuna remained in their embrace as both of them allowed their bodies to get all of the oxygen they need after their lovemaking, staring lovingly into each other's eyes, before they turned when they heard Rikku speak up.

"Now it's my turn." She said, showing that the blonde had stripped herself while Tidus and Yuna were making love, exposing her breasts and wet pussy, desiring for Tidus to take her, in which Tidus pulled Rikku down and kissed her with the same amount of love he had given to Yuna in his kisses with the brunette.

After breaking from the kiss, Rikku began to kiss around Tidus' neck, down his chest, licking his nipples as she did, before the blonde reached Tidus' erect member, which she started to lick around, causing Tidus to groan in pleasure.

And then, Tidus' pleasure was heightened as Rikku took Tidus' manhood into her mouth and began to lovingly suck her Master off.

As Rikku continued, Tidus groaned louder, feeling the added sensation of her right hand massaging his balls.

"Ah, yeah, Rikku... That's it... That's amazing... Don't stop...!" Tidus groaned out in pleasure, which Rikku obeyed, taking more of Tidus' cock into her mouth as she continued her actions for several more minutes.

However, Tidus could feel he was reaching his climax and groaned out in warning. "Rikku, if you keep on going... I'm going to... Ah... Going to cum soon...!"

But hearing Tidus' warning only encouraged Rikku to continue her blowjob, and it wasn't long until he came, filling Rikku's mouth with his cum.

Tidus then removed his manhood from Rikku's mouth, causing a final load of his cum to spurt from his cock, coating her face, breasts and some even getting in her blonde hair.

Shortly after Rikku had wiped Tidus' cum off of her chest and face, licking her fingers clean as she savoured the taste of her Master's seed, Rikku moved to the end of Tidus' bed and repositioned herself on all fours, giving her Master a nice view of her buttocks and pussy, which was quite wet with her sexual fluids.

"Oh, Master Tidus, please, make me yours' like you did with Mistress Yuna." Rikku begged.

Tidus complied as he then pushed his cock into Rikku's vagina until he was all the way inside her, causing the Al Bhed girl to moan out in pleasure as Tidus' manhood began to enter and exit her.

As Tidus and Rikku continued to make love, Tidus placed his hands on Rikku's breasts and began to fondle them as he continued to pound his cock into her pussy, causing her to continue moaning in pure pleasure. "Yes, Master, yes... Ah... So good... Ah... so good...!"

Tidus groaned in pleasure as he felt the pleasure flow through him as his member continued to penetrate Rikku's pussy, causing Rikku to continue moaning as her body rocked with wave after wave of sexual pleasure as her Master's cock went deeper and deeper inside her with each thrust and his hands continued to rub her breasts.

However, as Tidus continued to thrust inside of Rikku for another hour, Rikku's moans soon turned into loud screams of ecstasy as the blonde could felt herself reaching her climax.

"Oh, Master... Ah... I can't... I can't hold on much longer...I'm going to cum soon...!" Rikku moaned out, causing Tidus to groan out in reply. "Me too, Rikku... I'm... Ah... I'm cumming too...!"

Tidus and Rikku continued to mate for several more minutes, until the Al Bhed girl was unable to contain herself as she reached her climax, causing her to cry out erotically.

As Rikku then released her cum all over Tidus' manhood, it caused him to reach his peak and let out a loud groan of pleasure as he came, releasing his warm seed into Rikku's womb.

With their orgasms over, Rikku collapsed onto her stomach, lying on the bed with a satisfied smile on her face, while Tidus managed to keep himself from collapsing on top of the blonde, removing his cock from out of her pussy.

"That felt so... So good... You are amazing, Master..." Rikku managed to say, before Tidus felt a pair of arms wrap around him, in which he turned to see Yuna smiling at him lovingly.

"You've got that right." Yuna said, kissing Tidus on his left cheek, while rubbing his chest affectionately.

"Thank you." Tidus replied, before he sat up, redressed and told the pair as he retrieved the Hypno Zapper. "But now I have to go see Wakka and Lulu and help them see that everything is alright between the three of us."

"Don't keep us waiting too long, Master." Yuna said in a loving tone.

-End Lemon-

Leaving Yuna's establishment, Tidus headed to Wakka and Lulu's place where he used the Hypno Zapper on the pair, making them understanding and accepting of his relationships with Yuna and Rikku, before returning to Yuna's, where he saw they had changed outfits.

Yuna was wearing a white bikini, a pair of white panties and a white coloured collar around her neck that had a golden medallion, with the Zanarkand symbol on it, while Rikku was wearing an orange bikini, a pair of orange panties.

And she too had a collar around her neck, except it was orange in colour and it too had the Zanarkand symbol, showing that she too belonged to Tidus.

Upon seeing Tidus return, Rikku asked. "Do you like what you see, Master?"

Tidus blushed upon seeing the outfits, before asking. "Where did you get those?"

"Mistress Yunie got them." Rikku said, before the Al Bhed girl explained. "While you were gone, she became a big celebrity and can get almost anything she wants."

"So, what do you think?" Yuna then asked, making Tidus smile as he then climbed back onto the bed and engaged the pair in a passionate three-way kiss, leading to a long night of love and pleasure.

.

.

.

The End.


End file.
